


Demons, grandsons and chocolate chip cookies.

by nothing_much



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon Sex, Demons, Grandmothers, Grandson - Freeform, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_much/pseuds/nothing_much
Summary: Something was pulling him from his realm. He was being summoned again. It had been a while since the last time. An old crone with a wish she wanted fulfilled. This felt strange though. As he entered the summoning circle he was not surprised to meet a little old lady. The thought that witches was young and beautiful was very overrated. The old lady wasn’t even looking into the circle, she was holding her hand, which was bleeding, in a tight grip. He could hear her curse under her breath. He sighed.





	Demons, grandsons and chocolate chip cookies.

**Author's Note:**

> I read a story somewhere, Facebook I think or whatever, I liked the "prompt"* so I wrote a little, and got stuck. My friend who helped me with the other story, helped here too, so it's a little more explicit than I usually write.
> 
> The "prompt" was  
> Todds grandmother accidentally summons a demon. The demon decides to stay. 
> 
> *is it called prompt? It was somebody suggesting a story anyways.  
> It is what it is, enjoy!

Something was pulling him from his realm. He was being summoned again. It had been a while since the last time. An old crone with a wish she wanted fulfilled. This felt strange though. As he entered the summoning circle he was not surprised to meet a little old lady. The thought that witches was young and beautiful was very overrated. The old lady wasn’t even looking into the circle, she was holding her hand, which was bleeding, in a tight grip. He could hear her curse under her breath. He sighed.  
That got her attention. She looked up, surprised. At first she looked suspicious. If he was summoned by mistake, he could totally understand that, since. Yeah. Demon. Then her face lit up and she looked at him with an expression in her face, he’d never seen towards himself in, well to be honest, all his existence. She seemed genuinely happy to see him. Well something was not quite right here. He decided to find out what.

Though his suspicions was confirmed almost immediately that she was not really aware of who he was. As she moved out to the kitchen, he looked around in the room. It was definitely not a room belonging to someone who knew how to summon a demon. It was a little old lady’s room. He wasn’t that surprised though, the world was built on the shoulders and by little old ladies.

He thought about leaving again, but curiosity took over. He could stay a while. His life, well whatever, wasn’t that exciting. This was something that distracted from the continuous boredom. 

He moved up to a picture of a young man. There were more pictures. The pictures were in a definite timeline order, starting with a happy baby, and continuing up to an adult, or nearly adult man. He was dark haired, had green eyes and a smirk on his face. He on another shelf close by, there were black and white photos of a young woman, in the same manor. She seemed older though. He decided that she must be the daughter of the little old lady, and the boy her grandson.

As the little old lady slowly walked back into the room, with a concentrated look on her face, and a tray in her hands, she started talking 

“You surprised me Todd, I wasn’t expecting you so early. Still two lumps of sugar in your tea? I was knitting a scarf for my neighbour, she seems like she needs one. How is your mum, she didn’t tell me either that you were coming here”? When she finally stopped to breathe, he gathered that she thought that he was her grandson Todd, from the pictures he’d seen the only thing they had in common was that they were both dark. 

He decided to try to act out the role she’d given him. He hummed, and nodded at the sugar bowl. He loved sugar, so? Sue him. He looked up at her, she was looking at him expectantly. He shrugged, and realised her glasses was on her head, and that they looked like she’d be practically blind without them. 

“Mum’s all right” he offered. 

She seemed content and continued her chit chat, told him about her neighbour, about how she’d discovered that her cat was getting fed by one of the other neighbours. Totally unnecessary information, that somehow seemed like it was very important for her to communicate to him. That it was important for him to know. He took a sip from his tea and let the lukewarm, sugary water warm his mouth before he swallowed. She offered him a cookie. It looked like it was home made.  
He bit into it. He let out a groan. This was the best cookie he had ever tasted. It was chocolaty, crunchy and soft in the middle. He moaned a little. The little old lady looked happily at him. 

“You always loved my cookies Todd” she told him. Something odd happened to his face, it wasn’t really a smirk, he could smirk, it was something weird. He looked at his reflection in the tea. If he didn’t know better he would be sure that the face looking back at him in the water, was smiling. He scuffed. 

The calm was suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door. His eyes darted in that direction. The little old lady stood up with a confused look in her face.

“I wonder who that could be, did you invite someone?” she asked him. He shrugged and followed her to the door almost mechanically. He stood behind her as she opened the door, and he saw who it was. No doubt in his mind that this was Todd. Somewhere he recognised what he was going to do next was wrong, but…chocolate chip cookies. 

He pushed past the little old lady and pulled the other man in for a hug, before he could say anything. Then he turned to the little old lady and with a bright smile he pointed at Todd.

“This is my boyfriend” he told her “Ted”. 

She looked at him with a bright smile.

He almost felt guilty, but… chocolate chip cookies. 

‘Ted’ looked very surprised, and looked at him with a confused smile and a frown on his face. His eyes skimming over the demon’s body. The very naked demon. He could see a blush creeping up over ‘Ted’s’ face, as his eyes lingered on what was obviously not a clothed body. A moment later he saw the frown disappear and a smile spread on ‘Ted’s’ face. It was mind blowing.

As a demon he wasn’t really bothered with sexuality, what felt good, was good. He wasn’t really updated on the rules of society either, but last time he’d “visited” they’d shunned public sex like the plague. Which was actually spreading during the time. He felt himself harden under the look of ‘Ted’s’ curios eyes. They were totally wrapped in one and other. 

“How nice” a voice suddenly broke in; the little old lady spoke. “Come in, come in” she continued and gestured for ‘Ted’ to enter the house, and showed him to the place they had been sitting. She showed ‘Ted’ to sit beside the demon in the couch. And then moved into the kitchen for another tea cup. 

“Ted?” ‘Ted’ said with a smirk. The demon’s face did that weird smile-like thing again. He heard the pads of the little old lady’s footsteps as she returned with the cup. And thank all the powers in the universe, except possible the good ones, more chocolate chip cookies. ‘Ted’ smirked when he saw the look on the demon’s face.

“Tea?” the little old lady addressed ‘Ted’ and poured him a cup before he had the chance to answer. He took it, and one of the offered cookies. The demon took the opportunity, and reached for another cookie. 

“So, Ted how long have you known my grandson?” the little old lady asked. Looking quizzically between both her guests. 

‘Ted’ looked at ‘Todd’ and smirked, “not as long as you’d think” he told her and the demon could almost hear the old lady processing that information.

“And Ted, what do you do with yourself?” she continued. 

‘Ted’ answered with a smirk, and the little old lady jumped on fact that they were going to the same school, obviously taking the same classes and a steady stream of questions started flowing from her.

“Did you two meet at school? That is so romantic, did you know each other before you started dating? Who asked who out? Where did you go on your first date?

The demon looked at ‘Ted’ and let him answer while he himself stuffed his mouth with chocolate chip cookies. ‘Ted’ proved to be a man after the demon’s taste. He did what the demon would’ve done. He shrugged, and looked over at the naked man-shaped thing sitting beside him in the couch, stuffing his mouth with his grandmother’s cookies. 

Cookies that the demon almost spit out as ‘Ted’ reached out and put a hand on his thigh squeezing it a little, and with a serious voice he told his grandmother that their first date had been a very interesting event, with members of his family present. Demon-death by choking on chocolate chip cookies was a very real threat right now. The man that the demon had renamed ‘Ted’ was enthusiastically hitting his back to make him breath right. The little old lady looking worried.

When he finally could catch his breath, and speak again, he thanked his saviour, and well the reason why he had been choking. The man leant forward and squeezed his thigh again. This time the demon was ready for the touch, and since, one chocolate chip cookies, and two, rules when it came to decency and public sex, reached for a throw pillow to cover his crotch. A motion that drew a chuckle from the man beside him. If demons could blush, he would. 

The little old lady picked up the tray and asked them for their cups before she moved into the kitchen and started with the dishes. In the living room things started to move out of the demon’s comfort zone, well. Not his particularly, but he knew he’d be banned from the surface if he didn’t obey by the human rules. 

‘Ted’s’ started to get quite handsy, the demon worried about the little old lady coming back. Being banned from the surface was, well he liked his sugar, his chocolate, and well this kind of activity. His breath caught again as the hands dared to move the pillow, and one of them landed on his erected, well, genitals. 

The little old lady’s footsteps were heard again, the throw pillow was back, but the hand stayed as she sat down in front of them. Well stayed was an understatement as it kept moving up and down. The demon thought about killing the little old lady. The repercussions wouldn’t be really major for him. But, chocolate chip cookies. The best he’d ever tasted. And somewhere he recognised that the man with the hand stroking his, well, genitals, wouldn’t really appreciate his grandmother as a pile of ashes. Which would result in the hand stopping the excruciatingly wonderful movement on his dick. Or well yes, genitals.

The demon closed his eyes, and listened to the little old lady chatting away about dinner and sleeping arrangements. The last thing caught his attention. He looked over to the little old lady who seemed concerned about bed linens and personal space, speaking about her spare room. The demon couldn’t wait. Food was unnecessary, as long as it wasn’t chocolate. Chocolate’s always necessary. He lost his train of thoughts. ‘Ted’s’ hands were doing magical things to his body. Well one certain part of his body. 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door again. The demon stiffened, well the rest of him anyway. Wondering who was there. The little old lady went to open the door, she passed a shelf and picked up a purse. Behind the door there was a very appealing scent. The demon’s taste buds started to remind him that he hadn’t eaten in a long time. He hadn’t really thought that he was hungry until the scent had reached his nose. He sniffed the air. 

The little old lady came back with three flat cardboard boxes. Curiosity overcame him, as she removed the throw pillow, didn’t react to his raging hard on, or the hand on it. She just put one of the cardboard boxes in his lap, and one in ‘Teds’. He carefully opened it, and saw a flat dish, with red, white, what looked like vegetables, and some kind of sliced meat. ‘Ted’s’ hand disappeared, and the man beside him looked in his own box. 

As soon as the little old lady turned her back and moved towards her own seating place, and left the box moving into the kitchen. ‘Ted’ switched their boxes. The demon would have been in a raging mood, if it wasn’t for the fact that the box he received was the same dish, less vegetables and more meat. He settled, and let one of his claws slice the dish in front of him. ‘Ted’ looked at him and held out his own box for slicing muttering “handy” under his breath.

“I know you like pizza” the little old lady said, “I ordered your favourite”. Well now he knew why ‘Ted’ stole his food. He filed the information away for later. If he wasn’t banished, he could stay. ‘Ted’ had very, very nice hands. And his grandmother had her perks, mainly chocolate chip cookies. The little old lady came out from the kitchen with a couple of cylinders she handed them. The demon accepted his. He watched ‘Ted’ open his and take a sip out of it and imitated him. It was some kind of drink, quite bitter, but still good. 

The more he ate, the more he liked pizza, he had to admit. Food was much better this time around. The drink wasn’t bad either. Somehow it went straight to his head. He suspected that it was an alcoholic drink. Alcohol as he remembered it was good.  
The little old lady started to clean away the cartons and cylinders. She asked them if they wanted another ‘can’ and the demon hoped it was the cylinders she was talking about and agreed. He also asked for more cookies. Hoping she would bestow him with some. 

As he saw the back of the woman, the man beside him pounced. His lap was suddenly filled with ‘Ted’. His face very close. Moving closer. Teeth nibbling on his ear, before he pulled away to look at the demon. 

The demon recognised the look in ‘Ted’s’ face as pure lust. He wouldn’t be a very good demon if he didn’t recognise that look. His tongue slipped out of his mouth, licking his lips, and he could see ‘Ted’s’ eyes follow its movements. People the last time he was up on the surface had retreated very fast when they’d seen his forked tongue. He’d forgot that fact. ‘Ted’ though seemed intrigued. 

He played with the two tips of his tongue watching ‘Ted’s’ eyes follow it. There was a noise in the background. The demon was sure of it. He pulled his eyes from the man in his lap and saw the little old lady fixing stuff on the table, he could smell the chocolate, as much as he could smell the pleasant scent of the man in his lap. The very aroused man in his lap. 

He wasn’t a love demon or even a sex demon, so he wasn’t really sure what the man found appealing with him, but who was he to complain. 

“Tut, tut” the little old lady said “That’s nothing I want to see, it’s time for dessert, telly and then you can do whatever you want in the privacy of your own, well, my guest, room” she snickered at them. Yes, the little old lady snickered at them. The demon was accordingly upset. But the man in his lap just climbed off, and told her he was sorry, before he took his coffee, a couple of chocolate chip cookies, and shoved one in the demon’s mouth before he could complain. And well, chocolate chip cookies.

The little old lady picked up a square black little thingy, and pointed it at the big black picture on the wall, which suddenly turned to life. There was a man talking, it changed, a woman said something, it changed again, someone was watching a sunset, change, dogs, change, kittens, change, a man filled the picture, and stayed. The demon watched the picture with curiosity. It turned into something else as he felt the hand back on his bare erection again. Moving.

He looked over to the little old lady. Her attention was completely absorbed by the moving picture. ‘Ted’ leant forward his lips close to his ear, licking the shell of the ear. 

“When her favourite talk show is on, you could drop a bomb and she wouldn’t notice” he whispered. Moving closer. “So, what made you decide to be my boyfriend?” ‘Ted’ asked him.

“The chocolate chip cookies” the demon answered truthfully, not really knowing what to say. He was silent for a moment, contemplating the hand moving up and down his, well, genitals. 

“What made you decide to take advantage of that fact?” he then asked ‘Ted’. 

The man looked at him with big, surprised eyes. “Have you seen you?” he asked. The demon frowned. Of course he had. “You’re hotter than anything I’ve ever seen, and you’re stark naked in my grandmother’s house, who am I to resist that?” he asked rhetorically. And to that the demon didn’t have an answer. 

The man seemed more open than people had been the last time he was here. Except for clothes, maybe he cold like it here. Although, the clothes didn’t really seem to be the same as they used to be. And he looked more like the people here did now, well the man beside him anyway, than he’d looked like people the last time he was above. He contemplated this.

Maybe the times had changed, when it came to food pizza was good. The water with sugar, was it called tea, was good. The cylinders were good, not to mention the chocolate chip cookies. The clothes looked more comfortable  
‘Ted’ stood up. The demon looked at him.

“Well, I’m beat” he said. The demon was shocked for a moment before he realised that nobody had beaten the man, he said something and meant something else. The little old lady sniggered, again with the sniggering, and stood up.

“I’ll show you to your room” she said, and the demon looked at ‘Ted’ with astonishment. He was good looking, for a human, forward, and very smart. The demon stood up too. He followed the two humans, and wondered what a spare room would be, if it would suffice to his needs. He needed to have sex, and soon. His well, genitals, were so hard it hurt. He let his forked tongue lick his lips again. 

As they entered the room, the little old lady turned to him with a question. “Where are your overnight bag Todd?” she asked him. He looked at her with curiosity. He had no clue what she was talking about. ‘Ted’ saved him, and told his grandmother they’d packed together, whatever that meant. The demon was too busy inspecting the bed in the room. It seemed bigger than the last bed on the surface he’d spent time in. But still, smaller than his own. Yes, thank you. He had his own bed. 

The little old lady left them with a short “Good night, and try not to make too much noise” 

The real Todd sniggered at that, “she’s practically deaf, too much noise is a bomb going off” again with that word the demon thought. Whatever a bomb was, it had to be loud. He turned his head and looked at the man standing… well no longer standing beside him, more moving. He focused his eyes and saw the man, Todd, undressing in a hurry. 

“Stop ogling me, and get on your back on the bed and be still” Todd demanded. The demon, felt his arousal increase as he wasn’t used to taking orders, more to giving them. He moved towards the bed, and sat down on the side of it. Trying the mattress by bouncing on it. He looked up and met Todd’s eyes, and quickly did what he’d been told instead. Laid back on the middle of the bed as Todd, now nude, climbed on top of him. 

“I don’t know what I did to deserve this” he muttered, as he touched the demon’s body, “but I must have done something right”. The demon didn’t answer, he tried to obey the order he’d been given, and lay still. It was really difficult with the naked man moving on top of him, touching him and tasting him. He wanted to touch, try and taste. Maybe if he was really good, he would get to.

When Todd’s lips was on his, he moaned, and Todd took the opportunity to lick his tongue in the demon’s mouth. As the foreign tongue entered his mouth, his own met up with it, and touched it. Todd made content noises and the demon carefully moved his hands, hoping that Todd wouldn’t notice, or if he did, wouldn’t care. He reached one of his hands for Todd’s hair, and entangled his fingers, and claws in it. The other reached for Todd’s ass, groping it. Holding on to it. The sounds that came from the man’s mouth seemed to do nothing but agree with the things the demon did, so he continued. At the same time rutting up to the naked man on top of him. 

He’d been on edge for a very long time. Todd’s curios hands stroking him, the scent that promised sex. He knew he wouldn’t last long. And when one of Todd’s eager hands moved over his chest, playing with a nipple before it returned to the place it had been spending most of the last hours, the demon’s erection. A couple of strokes, combined with a bite to his lower lip, resulted in a moan, and an orgasm, as the demon came all over both of them. 

Gasping for air he came down from the high. Looking at the young man beside him. Both of them covered in his cum. He realised that the human hadn’t come yet, he was still hard, and his magic hands now stroking himself. In itself an arousing sight, but the demon, who really wanted to continue the sex thing and long ago realised that it was both easier and better if all of the participants were as into it, and as eager, decided he’d help. 

He moved his hand and put it over the other man’s hand and started to stroke. The scent of arousal peaked and he decided he wanted to taste. He moved closer, and let his tongue lick the crown of the erection in front of him. It wasn’t the biggest he’d seen, he was a demon, and he’d seen really large ones. But it was enough. Quite enough for him. He kissed it and looked up at Todd who was not only moaning, he was making weird noises. But it sounded happy, so the demon continued, and took the whole thing in his mouth. Licking around it, sucking and moving his lips up and down the length. 

The moans grew louder and it didn’t take long to make Todd come down his throat. The demon swallowed the evidence and smirked up at the young man. He decided to stay where he was, move his hands downwards, and to carefully finger the pucker there. He breached the hole and Todd let out another loud moan. 

Busy with what he was doing, he realised that Todd was frantically moving his upper body across the bed. He didn’t seem to want to get away. He was still moaning and making happy sounds. But flaying his arms. The demon heard him open some box, and his hands touching things. Then he was still a moment and suddenly he felt something hard hit his head. He looked up at the assailant and realised he was holding something.

He looked at the little bottle, with curiosity, moving his fingers in Todd’s hole. “Lube” Todd gasped. The demon had no clue as to what he was trying to say or do. But he took the bottle, took his fingers out of the other man’s ass and opened the bottle and tried to drink the content. Todd hit the demons head gasping “Don’t drink it, use it”

The demon poured some in his hand to see. It was sticky and cold. He tried to comprehend what the man meant, when Todd moved his hand, took the bottle, and squeezed a glob in his own hand, spreading it on his fingers, and moving them towards his own hole. The demon looked at what he was doing with interest. As he put two fingers into his own hole and started to scissor it, the demon groaned, one hand on his growing erection, and the other holding himself steady. 

When Todd entered a third, and fourth finger to his own hole, the demon was ready to pounce. But Todd, still gasping, stopped him. “Use the lube” he said. The demon finally realised what it was for, and spread the dollop in his hand on his erection instead. It was cold and wet. He held on to his length and moved in closer to Todd who seemed ready, laid out on his back with spread legs and an eager look on his face. As the demon covered his back, and aimed his erection to the very ready hole. Todd sighed, and moved closer. 

The demon held on and let the crown push through the ring muscle and moved slowly, inch by inch into the warm very tight heat of Todd’s ass, slowly until he finally bottomed out. Todd seemed to adapt fast, and it wasn’t long before he was begging the demon to move. 

And move he did. This was better than chocolat chip cookies he thought as he thrusted inside Todd, or well. He stopped thinking, and only felt. Todd met every thrust, he moaned and grunted. The demon kept grunting, knowing, that even if he’d just got off, this too would be embarrassingly short. 

He tried to block out the moans that drove him wild, concentrating on the thrusts, but it was difficult. He tried to think of hot baths, fire and other things. But for every thrust he came closer to coming. Suddenly the tight hole he was thrusting into, got tighter. The man under him seemed to freeze up, and the demon realised that the long moan the man let out, was because he was coming hard. With that there wasn’t a fire in hell that could keep him from coming in the other man’s ass. He just let go, and released his cum, his sight blacking out, and his breath stuck as he shouted out his orgasm. 

The demon fell down on top of the man on the bed. He didn’t think he could get up even if he was banished. 

“That was…” Todd said.

“Yeah” the demon agreed in an exhale.

“I think I wanna keep you” the man said, looking at the demon who was sure that if it came to it, it wasn’t sure who was keeping who. But he just shrugged, nodded non-committedly, decided he’d stay with Todd, as long as there were sex and chocolat chip cookies, then closed his eyes.

There was a mumble beside him, and he tried to focus on it. Todd was saying something.

“So, do you have a name?”


End file.
